


Just a Small Mission

by anyarally



Series: Langst One Shots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Galra Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple, quick mission. Why can't anything with Voltron just be simple?
Series: Langst One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586314
Kudos: 12





	Just a Small Mission

The paladins were on a mission to get some information from a Galran ship. Pidge, Lance, and Keith were inside while Shiro and Hunk stayed in their lions distracting the ship. The plan was Pidge, Lance, and Keith all ride in the green lion, since it's the only one with a cloaking ability, while Shiro and Hunk distract the ship and make them think Voltron is taking a different route, since their lions are the biggest and therefore the scariest.

This ship is very small, made for small expeditions and trading missions. For this reason, there shouldn't be any important or high-ranking Galra such as Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, or Sendak on the ship. And there isn't. No extra-important Galra here, just some sentries and some low-ranking officers.

The ship was very overwhelmed with even just two Voltron lions right in front of them, so the others had no problems getting in. The team knew this ship would alert Zarkon immediantly, but that didn't matter right now. All they needed to do was get as much information as they can and get out.

It was all going great for Pidge, Keith, and Lance for the most part. Keith's job was to open doors and get into things Pidge's hacking couldn't, Pidge's job was to hack into things and get as much information as possible, and Lance's job was to cover them. Lance's job wasn't too special, but that's alright.

They had gotten to the center of the ship where the main database was. Keith had no problem getting into the room itself, and Pidge was doing great hacking. Lance and Keith were just standing around at this point, waiting until Pidge was done.

Before anyone could react, a Galra soldier and three robotic sentries burst into the room. Keith and Lance immediately became on guard, both readying their bayards.

Almost instantaneously, two of the robotic sentries went after Keith while the soldier and the other sentry went after Lance. Lance was at a high disadvantage since he was good at shooting from a distance, not great at hand to hand. Plus he had more than just a few robots after him.

While Keith defeated the sentries with little difficulty, Lance easily took out the sentry after him before the robot even got close enough to attack. Although, once he looked up after shooting down the sentry, he couldn't see the Galra soldier anywhere.

As he was looking around for the enemy, he felt a blade press up gently against his throat. Lance choked, letting out a gasp and becoming still in his arms. Pidge didn't notice at all, even more focused on her hacking than she was before the Galrans came. On the other hand, Keith, who had finished off the two sentries after him, turned to look towards Lance to possibly help him.

When he saw what was happening he yelled, "LANCE!" and ran towards the blue paladin.

At that, Pidge looked up for a split second, immediately returning to the Galran tech she was working with.

Keith was about halfway to Lance when the Galran sneered, "Come one step closer, and I'll kill him."

At this he came to an abrupt stop, worried for his teammate. Keith could easily see the sadness and pleading in Lance's eyes, yet they didn't quite seem to be pleading for Keith to help. More for him to not help at all? Keith shrugged it off, filing it away for later. "Pidge! How's it comin' over there?!" Keith more commanded than asked.

"Fine! Why do you ask?" Pidge yelled back, not aware of the situation at all.

" _Because_ if you don't stop right now and delete any information you may have gotten, I'll kill _Lance_ here and now," the soldier's deep voice commanded.

'Oh dios, oh dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, jodí, esta noche realmente jodí. ¡Probablemente arruiné toda la misión solo porque no podía cuidar a un soldado estúpido! Yo chupo, chupo, deberían dejar que este tío me mate. No valgo nada para el equipo, de todos modos,' Lance frantically thought to himself.

"Don't do it guys! Don't sacrifice the mission for me! Just lea-" Lance was cut off by the blade going further into his throat, a small trail of blood trickling down his neck.

"This isn't your decision to make, _blue_. So, paladins, what's it gonna be?"

Pidge had turned around earlier to see what was happening, but then turned right back to her computer not long after.

"Pidge, you might want to be more present in this conversation!!" Keith yelled to his side.

"Just a second!"

"We don't have a _second_!"

"You're right, you know, red paladin," the Galra sneered, pressing the knife even further into Lance's neck, not enough to kill him yet, thank _god_.

"Wait!!"

Just after Keith yelled, the sentry that Lance took out earlier came back to life, this time lit up a neon green as opposed to the usual Galran purple.

It rose up behind the soldier, Keith noticed but as he looked over to Pidge he saw her motioning to act natural, not to alert the soldier, and Keith did. Neither the Galra soldier _nor Lance_ knew about the sentry that was under Pidge's control, but she had turned back to the computer in front of her.

The sentry raised it's blade just as the Galran was preparing to slit Lance's throat completely, and cut the top half of the Galra's head clean off, resulting in his blade slowly falling from his hand as he collapsed backwards, pulling Lance back with him with weak arms. Lance still had some strength in him though, and he pushed away from the soldier, running towards Keith.

"Lance! Are you ok? Well, of course you're not ok but you're alive! Can you stand?" Keith frantically asked, holding onto Lance as though his life depended on it.

In response, Lance shook his head, immediately realizing that caused him pain and holding his throat lightly.

"Ok, ok, I'll carry you," Keith said, picking Lance up bridal-style and then yelling, "PIDGE! Are you done _now_?!"

Seeing Lance flinch slightly at the noise, Keith apologized under his breath as Pidge responded, "Yep! Let's go," while grabbing a flash-drive-looking thing out of the metal table the screen was on.

They ran back to Green, fighting off a few sentries on the way, but had no problems defeating them.

Once they got in the lion, Pidge got into the pilot seat and started on her way back as Keith gingerly placed Lance down in a sitting position in the cockpit while yelling, "We got the info, but Lance got injured! Coran! Prepare a healing pod for when we get back!"

"Alrighty then! A pod will be ready by the time you're in your hangar!" Coran responded

"Lance! We'll be right there, buddy!" Hunk yelled into the comms, trying to calm his best friend.

Lance coughed up a bit of blood, staining the inside of his helmet. He kept on opening his mouth as if to talk, but nothing was coming out.

Lance coughed a bit more and Keith got increasingly more worried.

The ride was smooth for Green, they stayed in cloaking mode for safety purposes. Hunk and Shiro had a few bumps since they were still firing at them, but nothing they couldn't handle. Once all the lions were safely in their hangars, Allura worm-holed the castle away.

As soon as Keith brought Lance out of Green, he headed immediately to the med bay where Coran was waiting. As soon as he got there, Coran took him from his arms, readied him for the pod as quickly as he could, and put the blue paladin inside. The pod got to work as soon as he was placed inside, no problems there.

By the time he was inside the pod, the whole team, including Allura, was there in the med bay. Keith watched the whole time, eyes seemingly memorizing each of Lance's features. His flawless skin, his small adorable chocolate curls, his tiny freckles, his clearly manicured nails... 'Wait, Keith! No, stop thinking gay thoughts! Well, don't stop that but stop doing that towards Lance! He's clearly straight!' Keith thought to himself with a slight face palm.

"He should be out and healthy in about one quintant!" Coran notified the paladins.

Just as Coran said, he was out about a day later. Keith was the only paladin who stayed by his side the whole time. Allura was the first to go, not trying at all. Coran was next, he left to go clean some. Pidge left after, she passed out on top of her laptop keyboard and Shiro made her leave. Shiro was the next to go, he left to train. He offered for Keith to train with him, but Keith declined. Hunk almost stayed the whole time, but left to go make breakfast for everyone else the next day. He even brought Keith some, then returning to the kitchen to stress-bake. Keith stayed the whole time, crumpled up in a ball by Lance's pod, the same one he was in last time, when the crystal exploded.

The whole time Keith thought about how much it was his fault. How much he could've done to help. How many things that could've gone better. The things he should've noticed.

Eventually, the familiar _whoosh_ of the pod filled Keith's ears, and he popped right up and caught Lance in his arms.

"Lance! You feeling alright? The team and I have all missed you!" Keith exclaimed, excited Lance was finally out.

Lance smiled, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He continued to mouth words, but no sound was created at all. He pushed himself out of Keith's arms, frowning while rubbing his throat, feeling the slight bump from a new scar that is now there.

He backed away from Keith, who had a worried expression on his face, and started running.

"Lance, wait!" Keith yelled after him, but Lance ignored him. He ran and ran, past the common rooms and to his quarters. Keith's yelling and the strong footsteps of Lance caught the team's attention once the two paladins ran past the common rooms, where everyone, including Coran, surprisingly, was hanging out, and everyone started running after them.

"What happened? Why is he acting this way?" Hunk called after Keith while running.

"He can't talk! That damn Galra took his voice!"


End file.
